


He's Driving Me Crazy (But I'm Into It)

by howtohold



Series: Explicit A/B/O [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Pepper Potts, M/M, Mentions of double penetration, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty much a PWP, Rimming, Steve has a big dick, bucky has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: Pepper insists Tony is a size queen.But Tony refuses to be typecasted into a slutty omega salivating over huge dicks.So, Tony denies it and proceeds to sleep with Steve and Bucky, who are both alphas and have huge dicks.--------Omegaverse. Stuckony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Explicit A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831339
Comments: 26
Kudos: 1371





	He's Driving Me Crazy (But I'm Into It)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Harry Styles's fantastic song, Kiwi.
> 
> Also, this started out as an attempt to write smut. And also, again, a **very self-indulgent** fic.
> 
> Also, un beta'd.

It's Pepper who pointed it out. What makes it absurd is that Tony's been sexually active since hitting puberty but Pepper's the one who figured that Tony has a, well, preference.

"You're a _size queen_ , Tony."

And isn't that hilarious? Because the first thing that pops into Tony's brain after Pep tells him that is the scene in that goddamned Harry Potter movies.

Except Pep isn't a hairy giant barging in and Tony's not a scrawny child who's in the middle of awakening his magical powers. Taking in humongous cocks doesn't qualify as 'magical powers'.

Tony denies her accusations. He refuses to be typecasted into a slutty omega salivating over big dicks.

"I am most certainly not. How dare you." Tony replies to his longtime friend. The alcohol in his system is making him slur over his words. But it's a well-deserved drink, or drinks, because after months of hardwork, they bagged the coveted partnership with Pym Technologies.

Pepper snorts, very un-lady like. Who cares though. The music in the club is loud as fuck and the lighting's all sorts of neon. No one's watching them.

"When you talk about your sex life, you fixate on their genitals." 

Tony deflects, " _Really_ , genitals, just use dicks, cocks, penis, love hammer, or whatever." 

Pepper sips on her martini, a judgemental look on her face. "So you agree, you always talk about cocks and you are a size queen."

Tony scoffs, "No! Excuse you, I love all types of dick."

"But you prefer _well-endowed_ ones."

"...What _basis_ do you even have?"

Pepper doesn't get the chance to reply. The blond beefcake that Tony's grinding on earlier returns from the restroom and proceeds to wrap his burly arms around Tony's waist.

His scent is obviously an alpha's. Tony doesn't really have a favorite, he bangs alphas, betas, and omegas.

Tony's already sticking his tongue down blondie's throat and the blondie's kneading Tony's ass like he's a baker and the butt is dough.

Pepper shakes his head, Tony's drunk but not so much that he's incapable of consenting to fucking.

"Ready to go, babe?" Tony breathily asks the alpha once their mouths are no longer connected.

"Yeah." Blondie confirms. He's a bit drunk too, but like Tony, not too much.

Tony kisses Pepper goodbye while the other man shyly waves at her. She subtly looks at the alpha's crotch and raises an eyebrow at Tony. 

Tony turns red. " _Seriously_ , Pep. Bye!"

**

The blond beefcake's name is Steve and Tony unabashedly moans and screams ' _Steve!!'_ as his generously sized cock pounds Tony into a shaking, sweaty mess.

Tony's ass is dripping with so much slick. Thank fuck Steve laid out a towel on the bed. The sheets won't be ruined and clean up will be easier.

**

Tony usually leaves after hookups but he's too exhausted from the multiple orgasms Steve coaxed out of his body. He spends the night at Steve's apartment after Steve assures him that it's perfectly fine for him to do so.

When morning arrives, Tony wakes up alone. He spots a note on the nighstand but he saves it for later because he feels filthy and he badly needs to pee.

Naked as the day he was born, he strolls outside the bedroom and heads straight to the bathroom. He opens the door only to find a naked brunette about to take a shower.

_"The fuck?!"_

Tony utters an embarassed 'eep!' and apologises for barging in. The urge to pee vanishes.

He runs back to the bedroom, seething because _what the fuck,_ he wasn't aware that-- _what was last night's fuck name again? Whatever_ \--the blond alpha has a partner.

Tony's in the middle of reaching for his socks under the nightstand when his hookup enters the room, sweaty and still hot as fuck. 

"--Oh, _shit_." Beefcake groans audibly, which alerts Tony of his presence. Beefcake is ogling at his ass which is up in the air as he was bent over the floor.

Tony angrily stands up. He curls his soiled shirt into a ball and throws it at the alpha. "You! _You bastard - you have a boyfriend!"_

Blondie-- _oh, his name is Steve!_ Tony remembers now--furrows his brows and tilts his head.

"Boyfriend? What do you - oh! Bucky? He's my roommate! Haven't you read my note?"

Steve pointedly looks at the nightstand, where the note remains untouched.

Ah. Yes. That note.

"Oh." Tony visibly calms down. "Where have you been anyway?"

Steve removes his shirt and throws it in the laundry basket. "Morning jog." He replies with a casual shrug.

Tony feels desire bubbling in his belly as his eyes soak up the sight of Steve's chiseled abs and pecs, his bubble ass, 

\-- His massive dick print in those goddamn sweatpants --

"Wanna fuck?" Tony blurts out.

Steve grins, "Thought you'd never ask."

**

Their morning sex is definitely hotter than last night's romp.

The knowledge that Steve's roommate is only a few feet away makes it more arousing.

"He doesn't mind the noise." Steve pants in Tony's ear as he thrusts his dick harder into Tony's dripping hole. " _Ah, fuck_ \- He brings people over too."

Tony lets out a high-pitched whine as Steve plays with his nipples. _"Shiiiit! Steeeeve!"_

Tony feels his orgasm building with the continuous forceful thrusts, but Steve suddenly slows down. He teasingly drags his dick out of Tony's hole, leaving only the head in and the rest out. Tony tries to buck but Steve grips his hips to steady him.

_"Fucking fuck me, Steve!"_

Steve shushes him and plants open-mouthed kisses over Tony's shoulder.

"Patience, Tony." Steve whispers in Tony's ear before biting it playfully then slamming all the way back in.

Tony screams as Steve fucks him roughly and jerks him off at the same time. He's drooling too, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure he's receiving.

He climaxes, with a very loud litany consisting of Steve's name and several other curse words.

**

_"Are you dating now?!"_ Pepper screeches. 

"No, we're just fucking!" Tony hisses. But there's a huge ass bouquet on his work desk where Steve bent him over the other day and ate his ass like a cat with cream.

Tony's been sucking Steve's dick for two months now. 

Pepper strides over to his table and snatches the card from the bouquet. She squints as she reads it.

"Just fucking?! Explain why you're having a dinner date later then!"

"Oh, shut up! Steve's just a thoughtful man! He's just making sure I eat dinner!" Tony shoots back at her. 

Pepper huffs, "What, he sends you expensive flowers and asks you out on dinner because he's _so thoughtful?"_

Tony responds with a stink eye.

**

Steve's roommate is Bucky. He is Steve's childhood friend a.k.a. Steve's best and closest friend. Steve admits to Tony that they may have jerked each other off once or twice - alright, occasionally - so there's pretty much zero boundaries between them.

That's why when Tony jokingly (or maybe like, just twelve percent joking) suggested they have a threesome with Bucky, Steve replied that if Tony actually wants that then Steve's willing.

_(Really, the mischevous glint in Steve's eyes meant he's more than willing.)_

So, their sexy twosome became threesome. Just like that.

Tony's proud to report that Bucky's meat is on par with Steve's.

**

_"Did you break up with Steve?!"_ Pepper shrieks.

"What, no! We're still fucking!" Tony hisses. A sense of déjà vu hits him because he recalls this happening before : Pepper yelling at him because there's flowers on his work table.

This time, it's not just flowers, but also chocolates.

And it's not Steve who sent them, it's from a certian James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes.

 _"Who the hell's Bucky?!"_ Pepper throws the card from the chocolate box right at Tony's chest.

Tony's heart is leaping from his chest. He thought that nights where he got thorough banging from two alphas was just having fun. Evidently, it's not.

Pepper is livid.

 _"I swear to God, Tony._ If you are _cheating_ on Steve--"

"--I am not! It's - it's," To Tony's extreme horror, he can't find the right words to explain to his best friend that he's bedding two alphas without sounding like a greedy omega.

So, he's madly blushing like a fool under Pepper's icy glare.

Because Tony can't really deal with this right now, he escapes from his office and dials Bucky's number.

**

"Mmnngh - _hah, fuck!_ " Tony breathes a long drawn-out moan.

Bucky's currently sucking his dick, shoving it down his throat as deep as he can take while his fingers are doing Dora the Explorer inside Tony's ass.

Tony feels Bucky's throat constrict over his dick and shit, he's almost coming. He taps Bucky's shoulder as a warning sign.

"I - I'm, ahh, _coming! Buuckyyy--"_

The alpha withdraws Tony's dick from his warm mouth and uses his other arm to jerk Tony to orgasm. His fingers still jabbing at Tony's prostrate incessantly as the omega tightens around him and leaks copious amount of slick.

Some of Tony's seed hit Bucky's face, proving how explosive his orgasm was.

Bucky breathlessly laughs as he swipes the stray cum from his face and licks it off of his thumb. He removes his other fingers from Tony's hole and smirks as slick slowly and stickily drips from his fingers.

Bucky splays his fingers, showing Tony how much slick he produced. He holds eye contact with the flushed omega as he licks one finger, moaning lewdly at the taste of the omega.

"Wanna taste yourself, doll?" Bucky grins cheekily as he offers the slick drenched fingers. 

Tony bites his lips and groans. He leans forward and takes a finger into his mouth. Salty flavor hits his tongue and he licks his slick off of Bucky's finger with growing enthusiasm. He makes a show of bobbing his head up and down to mimic the way he sucked Bucky's dick as soon as he arrived at Bucky and Steve's apartment.

Bucky lets out deep growl before grabbing Tony's legs and folding him like an origami.

The apartment drowns in Tony's needy whimpers, Bucky's answering grunts, and the tell-tale sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

They say great sex sounds like flip-flops running.

They're not wrong.

**

In the middle of the night, Tony lays awake wondering if Pepper was right, if he really was a size queen.

His current lovers are both, err, bigger than the average.

But his past lovers consisted of various dick sizes, not to mention, some had no dicks at all.

But the ones he dated for a while were...

Ty, an alpha, may he rot in hell, had a big dick and an evil heart;

Sunset, an alpha, may she rot in hell, has a vagina and a decent sized cock;

Justin, fellow omega but an extreme dipshit, had smaller pecker;

Pepper, a beta and no, he won't disrespect what they had by mulling over her sexual prowess;

Aldrich, an alpha knothead and manipulative bastard, had an unforgetable huge schlong;

\--Okay, so far only Aldrich and Ty had big dicks. He can't really remember his one night stands. So that means, he isn't really much of a size queen,

Right?

He imagines if Steve and Bucky had average sized penises - or if they have smaller than the average - would he stay and still be satisfied?

Well,

Yes.

Yes, because it's been almost a year now and it's not just the sex he stays for.

It's the morning kisses, the breakfast in bed, the random lunch dates, the walks in the park, the dreaded weekend gym dates, the opening of Steve's art gallery, the endless taste tests of Bucky's new recipe; and so much more.

The dicks don't matter as much, because he's in love.

**

A year and a half of superb sex and numerous dates, Tony still haven't directly informed his dearest Pepper that he's very much in love with both Steve and Bucky. 

And that, he's officially joining the omegas who are into triad mating.

(He did share about his sex life, that he's fucking both Steve and Bucky. But he doesn't talk about feelings, he can ramble about how he made the alphas creams themselves at the same time and enjoying the occasional double penetration but feelings? Love? Nah, he's too shy.)

(Pepper does know enough about the alphas. She met them and had talked with them. Steve's an artist, specializing on contemporary art while Bucky's a chef, specializing on pastry.)

(Tony brags about Steve sketching Bucky going to town on Tony's ass and Bucky giving Tony a show as he spreads whip cream all over Steve and licking it all off.)

(Pepper politely ignores how Tony fixates on their generously sized genitals.)

**

Steve's rocking into him gently while Bucky's busy mouthing at Tony's neck and nipples but Tony still can't wave off the nausea that's gripping his soul. One particular thrust sends him whining but not in a sexually appealing way. More of a pained wail of an injured animal.

Of course, it alarms both Steve and Bucky. They halt their movement and Steve carefully pulls out. Which Tony is grateful for, because as soon as Steve's disconnected from his ass, Tony hurries to the bathroom and regurgitates the roast beef and baked potatoes he consumed earlier.

**

After almost an entire week of craving every food known to existence and saying hello to yesterday's dinner on the toilet bowl, sometimes on the sink, Tony begrudgingly schedules an appointment with his doctor.

Even though the reason for his status is obvious from the cursed stick he peed at, the two lines glaring at him.

**

"I'm having a baby." Tony declares. His face is the very definition of stubborn, defiant omega.

"A baby???" Bucky dumbfoundedly repeats. Because instead of a hello kiss, Tony enters the room dramatically and suddenly drops a life-changing news.

"Yes, a baby." Tony replies, "Your baby."

Steve and Bucky just stare at him, their minds still reeling with the new information. Tony helps them by repeating himself,

"I'm having your baby."

And then, 

The alphas shower him with kisses and warm hugs. All three of them are wearing the biggest, disgustingly happy grins on their faces.

***

_"Is that a fucking sonogram?!"_ Pepper screams.

Tony flashes a lopsided smile as he waves the sonogram. There's two blobs and the doctor informs them that he's having twins.

As for the parentage, the doctor delicately added, there have been cases of superfecundation with omegas in triad mating.

So yeah, there's a possibility that Tony is perhaps carrying a little Steve and a mini Bucky. Thank fuck for the abundance of lube and the wonders of double penetration.

Pepper's eyes are misty as she takes in the picture of the twin blobs. She kisses Tony's cheeks and wipes her eyes.

Later, when they're done dishing out their excitement at the future heir of Stark Industries, Pepper reveals that she knew all along that Tony's on the way to triad mating. Steve and Bucky had approached her and in a way, asked for her blessing before seeking advice on how to approach Colonel James Rupert 'Rhodey' Rhodes and ask for the alpha's blessing.

"Their dicks must have been really good to have you settling down and starting a family." Pepper teasingly comments.

Tony wants to say that it's not just their sexual prowess, but it's Steve's loving texts and calls when Tony's lonely; Bucky's massages when Tony's too stressed; the good mornings and good nights in between; the soft declarations of 'I love you's'; and all the little things that makes life worth living when he's beside the alphas.

But Tony doesn't say it. Because a month from now, they'll be standing in from of their loved ones and if Tony confesses it to her now, he won't have anything left to say for his wedding speech.

So, remembering the first night he met Steve, he confirms a vehemently denied assumption of Pepper,

"Yeah. Their big dicks help too, since I'm a size queen and all."

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to play more with pregnancy sex and male lactation. Maybe next time...
> 
> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit (04.11.2020): This is my first explicit fic!! The reason why i had posted this on anon lol. Seeing your kudos and comments mean so much to me and it encourage me to explore more!!! Thank you so so so much!!
> 
> Edit (07.15.20): I'm de-anoning this! Thanks for all the kudos and comments 💖


End file.
